Secret Lovers
by naleylovex3
Summary: Brulian and Leyton one-shot. Breyton friendship. not much to tell it explains itself.


AN: Hello! So I had two snow days in a row!! Hells yea!! And I have no school on Monday…which is awesome..but then again I have finals starting on Tuesday so that means we have no review in classes which is not good. Lol. Anyways instead of writing my other stories like I know I should be doing I decided to do a one shot. This is my first one shot that I've written, so feed-back would be nice :) This is Brulian and Leyton. Hope you enjoy.

"We shouldn't do this." Brooke whispered as she pulled away tugging on his lip.

"Yea. We really shouldn't do this." Julian leaned in, his forehead resting against hers. His lips start slowly moving up and down her jaw line.

Her breathing was becoming staggered as he mad his way down her neck. He was nipping lightly at her skin and smoothing it over with sensual kisses.

"This is just _so _wrong." He made his way back to her face. His lips hovering over hers: teasing her slightly.

"But it feels so good." Brooke pulled his head toward hers, fusing their lips together furiously.

She tugs on his hair as he slides his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. She quickly parts her lips a little more and his tongue slides into her mouth. They battle for dominance, slight moans escaping both of them.

He grabs her thighs and pulls her up. She instantly wraps her legs around his waist. He moves back down to her neck. She throws her head back, giving him better access. He leaves hot, open mouthed kisses all along her neck, every once and a while sucking and nipping. He walks forward until Brooke's pushing up against a wall. She tightens her grasp on him as pushes her harder against the wall.

"Mmm. Bed. Now." She manages to get out between kisses. He quickly follows orders and walks them to the bed, where he tosses her down lightly. He backs up slightly, pulls his shirt over his head and then climb on top of her. He starts unbuttoning her shirt, leaving kisses in his trail. He reaches the final button and throws the shirt open. She leans up slightly so he can slide it off her arms. Once it's off fully he looks at her, really looks at her, covered barely but a red lacy see-through bra.

Brooke waits there as he just stares. "What?"

"You're beautiful. Honestly." Julian leans down and fastens his lips over hers. But this time it isn't full of fury or lust, it's slow and sweet. He deepens the kiss as he slides his hand up and down her jean-clad thigh. He moves his hand to the button and slowly pops it undone. He slides the jeans down her legs and she kicks them off. He then goes back to her stomach, kissing his way down, reaching her panty line. He slowly glides his lips across the waistline, biting lightly and pulling back and snapping the string against her hip. He moves lower down her thighs, leaving open-mouthed kisses up and down. Slowly getting closer to her center and pulling away only to start on the other side.

"Oh god." Brooke impatiently grabs his arms and pulls his mouth to hers. She heatedly attacks his lips as she runs her arms up and down his toned back. Quickly she flips over so she's on top, straddling him. She reaches for his belt, quickly unfastens it, and rips it through the loops. She goes straight for his button and undoes it as she pulls down the zipper with her other hand. She slides the jeans off and haphazardly throws them to the ground. She looks at his toned abs as she moves back to his face. Her lips centimeters away from his, she whispers, "now that's much better." She grins slightly as she kisses her way up his jaw line. When she reaches his ear, she nibbles lightly on the lobe. She moves down his neck, sucking at the skin.

Julian pulls her face up to his and fuses their lips together hungrly. He slides his calloused hands smoothly up her back and reaches for the clasp to her bra. He quickly snaps it open and it slides off her body. He grabs her back and whips them up into a sitting position. She still straddles his he teasingly kisses around her breasts. When she lets out a slight moan, he finally moves to her breasts. Sucking on her hard nipple, he grabs the other one with his left hand, massaging it slowly. He flips them down, so their heads are at the end of the body and he's on top. Quickly Brooke uses her feet to slide of his fitting boxer briefs. She grabs his length and slowly starts massaging it, pumping up and down. She lifts up her hips slightly and he gets the point quickly. He grabs her underwear and rips it down her body with one hand. He positions himself at her center and fuses their lips together just as he thrusts inside. She bucks her hips, tightening her center slightly as he pumps in and out of her. They move in sync as he continues his ministrations on her breasts. Brooke drags her nails up his back and over his scalp. She pulls his head up and hungrily connects their lips, sliding her tongue in, and battling with his as they both reach their climax. Just as she spills over, he releases all into her. He collapses next to her. Reaching up he gently kisses her forehead. "Mmm. It definitely feels so good."

The next morning Brooke woke up to Julian's loud snoring. She turned to look at him and couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. Julian was sprawled across the bed, mouth hanging wide open, drool coming from his mouth and his loud snoring taking over the room. She quietly slipped out of his grasp, as not to wake him, and put on her silk robe. She walked into the kitchen at started a pot of coffee. Digging around in the fridge she found the creamer and milk. She took out two bowls, two spoons and some cereal. She poured the cereal and milk into the bowls before going to fix to mugs of hot coffee.

Just as she's trying to figure out how to carry both mugs and both bowls without making two trips, someone walks through the front door. Brooke instantly tenses, a habit ever since she was attacked that never seems to go away. She moves peeks from behind the stairs to see Peyton walking across the living room. She moves out into the open.

"God, Peyton. You freaking' scared me!"

"AHH!" Peyton jumped, throwing her key in the air. "Geez. Don't sneak up on a girl!"

Brooke instantly started laughing, "I guess we're even then. So what are you doing up so early?"

"Brooke, are you aware that it's ten thirty?" Peyton laughed, pointing to the clock on the wall.

"As you can tell, no I was not aware of that." Brooke pointed out. "Okay, rephrasing. What are you doing sneaking into my house at ten thirty?"

"I was just coming by to give back my key; I realized I never gave it back and you asked for it a few months ago..." Peyton trailed off.

"Peyton, keep it." Brooke said as she picked the key up off the ground and held it out for Peyton to take.

"No, it's okay. I know you want it back."

"Peyton, when I asked for the key back that day, when I snapped at you...I was just scared. And I was kind of hurt that you couldn't tell that I was hurting and that I needed you then more than ever. So I just snapped. But really I _want _you to keep it. You're going to need it when Lucas does some stupid husband thing and you need to crash her for the night." Brooke tried to joke past the serious conversation, but Peyton didn't fall for it.

"Oh Brooke, I knew that you were in pain, but you were not talking to me, no matter what I said. So I figured that I would just be there for you and I hoped that some day you would open up and let someone in. Let someone save you, because darling you needed help whether you knew it or not. I was just trying to be your best friend and let you cry on my shoulder. I'm sorry; maybe I should have pushed harder for you to open up." Peyton finished as she stared at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Peyton, it's not your fault that I wouldn't open up. Okay? I know you tried hard, but I was just taking in everything good that happened to you, when all these bad things kept happening to me, and I think maybe I was a little jealous and pissed off. I'm sorry that it seemed like you weren't helping, because you were. You _are _my best friend and I'm so grateful that you know me well enough that you wouldn't push me to open up because I don't think I would have been able to handle it." Brooke took the key from her hand, opened up Peyton's clenched fist, put the key in and closed it. "Take this. I want you to come by whenever you need to."

Peyton pulled Brooke into a hug, "Thanks. I was hoping you would say that. And here." Peyton pulled away and reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a little keychain with a silver key hanging from it. "I want you to feel that you can come to me whenever you need me okay?"

Brooke took Peyton's house key and walked towards the kitchen, "Do you want some breakfast."

Brooke completely forgot who was in her bedroom and the fact that no one knew they've been dating or seeing each other, or whatever the hell they're doing. She forgot that is until a half-naked man came strolling into the kitchen. "Brooke, babe, do you have anymore Cheerios or did we eat it all?"

Julian entered the kitchen, with nothing but boxer-briefs on, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes. Once he fully adjusted to the bright light and was able to take in the scene before him, he quickly regretted leaving the warm, cozy bed. He darted his eyes to Brooke, who was just standing there with her head in her hands mumbling 'Oh shit' over and over.

Peyton seemed to be in shock for a minute. When she finally found her voice, she also found her fury. "What the hell is this??" She directed her question towards Brooke.

"What?" Brooke decided to go the innocent route.

"What?" Peyton repeated. "This!" She motioned towards a half-naked Julian trying to sneak back out of the room.

"Oh that." _Okay the innocent route was not the best choice._

"Yea that."

"Well that would be Julian." Brooke tried to joke, anything to get the fury to leave Peyton's eyes.

"I can tell. But what the hell is he doing at your house, half-naked?" Peyton questioned.

Brooke decided the next best option was to lie; Peyton obviously wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. "Well yesterday he came over to work on the clothing for the movie and well we decided to drink a little, and by a little I mean lot, and he got sick. Seriously he can't hold his liquor. You think he would be able to. He definitely looks like he would be able to."

Brooke rambled on until Peyton cut her off. "Brooke, get to the point!"

"Well we drank too much, he started throwing up, and he fell asleep on my bed. I slept on the couch. That's all that happened." Brooke tried to cover it up.

"Yea I'm not going to believe that because well frankly I know you Brooke and I know you wouldn't let him take the bed and you take the couch. It's not in your blood to do something like that. So will you please stop lying and tell me the truth, for once?!" Peyton practically yelled.

"Fine. Tell her the truth, Brooke." Julian came up to stand next to Brooke. She turned at gave him an 'are you insane look' and he just shot back a 'let's get it over with look.'

Brooke turned back to look at Peyton, "Okay then. Here's the truth: me and Julian have been dating for about two months."

"What?! Two months?" Peyton yelled. "You've been dating for two months and you haven't said a word to me about it?"

"Well I didn't know if you would be okay with it. You know him being you ex and all."

"Brooke, look at whom the hell I'm marrying! We've been through so much with guys and our friendship. Just two minutes ago you called me your best friend. Well I didn't think best friends lied to each other." Peyton turned around and walked towards the door, ignoring Brooke following her and trying to get her to stop. As she reached the door, she turned around to look Brooke right in the face, "You know I wouldn't have cared that you were dating Julian, truly I wouldn't have. But you _lying _to me about it; that I can't handle, not after everything we've been through." Peyton slammed shut the door, as tears rolled down both of their cheeks.

Julian came up behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry. Once she cools down, she'll see that she overreacted."

Brooke shook her head, wiping at the tears on her face. "I don't think so. Not this time."

"Brooke, don't be overdramatic. Once you give her time to cool down, you can go talk to her and explain everything." Julian tried to reason with her.

"I don't know." Brooke disagreed.

"Well I do. Now let's go eat breakfast." Julian laced their fingers and walked them towards the kitchen.

Peyton entered the house slamming the door after her. She went to get a water out of the fridge and then she started pacing the kitchen.

Lucas heard her slam the door and walked to the kitchen to check out what was wrong. "Peyt?"

"Hey." Peyton didn't turn around. She just stared out the window above the sink, clenching her hands around the edge of the sink.

"What's wrong?" Lucas could instantly see that something was wrong.

She turned around and he first noticed her slightly red eyes. "You know how I went to Brooke's this morning to give her key back?"

"But to really talk to her about what happened to her...yes?" Lucas easily knew that Peyton wasn't just going to Brooke's that morning to return her key. They had some things they never talked about, but really needed to.

"Yea so we talked and everything. Then we were going to eat some breakfast and guess who comes walking out of her bedroom half naked??"

"Who?" Lucas asked wryly.

"Julian."

"Julian? As in your ex- "we were in love"- boyfriend Julian?" Lucas asked shocked. When Peyton nodded her yes, Lucas burst into a fit out laughter.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! This is not funny!" Peyton scolded him.

"Actually it's really funny." Lucas tried to contain his laughter, though. He walked up to Peyton and grabbed her waist in his hands. "Peyton come on. It's funny. We are all so screwed up with relationships in this group. Seriously me and you are getting married after all we've both put Brooke in and now she's dating your ex,. What's the big deal?"

"It's not the fact that they are dating, Lucas. It's the fact that she lied to me about it!" Peyton yelled, trying him to see her point.

"Kind of like how we lied to her and how you lied to her about why you came back to Tree Hill."

"I guess. I just thought we were past all of the lying." Peyton whispered, giving in already.

"I think it's more that you think it's a bit weird that Julian and Brooke are dating." Lucas stated his opinion.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's just so weird, she hates Julian! He's a complete ass now. He changed and not for the better and Brooke doesn't deserve that."

"Well maybe he's finally finding the person who he used to be. And maybe Brooke is helping him do that." Lucas pulled her head up to look at him by her chin. "Maybe you should go apologize because Brooke is probably freaking out right now."

"You're probably right." Peyton conceded. "Fine I'll go." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thanks. You always make me see the logical reasons."

"No problem. Now go save your friendship, again." Lucas joked, slapping Peyton's ass as she walked away. She just turned around and grinned.

Peyton let herself into the house. "Brooke?!"

She walked further into the living room and she found Julian sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, where's Brooke?"

"She's in the shower." Julian didn't remove his eyes from the TV.

Peyton sighed and took a seat next to him on the couch. "Look, Julian, I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"Damn right you did. You really hurt her. Plus you know how dramatic she gets about these types of things."

"Yea, I know. That's why I came over. I just want to set things straight."

"Well she just got in the shower, so it's going to be a while." Julian told her.

"I'm going to wait, if that's fine with you?"

"Yea, that's fine."

After a few minutes of watching television in silence, Peyton had to ask him. "Why Brooke?"

Julian turned to look at her. "What?"

Peyton reached over and took the remote from his hand and muted the TV. "Why Brooke out of all the people in Tree Hill? It better not be just to screw with me and Lucas because Brooke really does not deserve that."

"Not everything is about you, Peyton." Julian told her flatly.

"Then what is it about because you better have good reasons."

"I know you remember when I was actually a good person." Julian started before Peyton interrupted.

"You haven't been that person in a long time."

"Exactly." Julian agreed before continuing. "You took that person. After you broke my heart, I changed. I know it wasn't for the better, but it happened. But now with Brooke, I can see myself being that good person again. I do treat her right because well I know she wouldn't take any of my shit." Julian laughed.

"You got that right." Peyton laughed. "That's good because if you hurt her I'll break your face." Peyton said with a sickenly sweet smile playing on her lips.

Just then Brooke walked into the living room. "Peyton?"

Peyton turned around, got off the couch and walked to Brooke. "I'm sorry. I think it was a mixture of shock, the lying and the fact that it was Julian. I know that I've lied to you in the past about relationships and I'm just really tired of it. Can we just make a promise never to lie to each other again?" Peyton asked hopefully.

"I'd like that." Brooke agreed as she pulled Peyton in for a hug.

After they pulled away, Peyton got an idea. "How about we do a double date lunch today?"

Brooke smiled, "That sounds great."


End file.
